


Save me from myself.

by Rogue1987



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst and Feels, Brotherhood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Trent is immensely jealous of Virgil hanging out with Andy all the time. He's been in love with Andy for ages but the Scotsman never seemed to return his feelings.Their flirting gets so intense that eventually, succumbed by sheer jealousy, he reaches his boiling point and lashes out to the tall Dutchman during training.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, Virgil van Dijk/Andrew Robertson, joe gomez & trent alexander arnold
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to write an Andy/Trent story forever but I couldn't find a plot.  
> Silly me seeing how Virgil constantly flirting with Andy and Trent being quite jealous about it actually made for a proper plotline. I wanted to write this one from Trent's POV. All other chapters will also be written from his POV. 
> 
> I know I can't pull off a Scouse accent ( I'm Dutch ) so I'm not going to try to do it.  
> I have no clue how long this will be.

_Melwood._

"Trent, a word please," Hendo insisted, five minutes after everyone had cleared the locker room after practice. Only Milly had lingered behind, which was odd, considering he wasn't even playing due to his injury. Somehow he had shown up today at Melwood for some inexplicable reason.  
Andy had already left with Virgil trailing close behind him, tethered to his hip, as was usual for them these days. An arm casually draped around Andy's shoulder as he pulled him in closer, whispering something stupid in his ear that made Andy giggle like a silly schoolboy.  
Glancing furtively at Trent with that stupid, typical, cocky Virgil smirk when he saw Trent glaring at them. Trent had felt his insides turn to hot boiling lava once again and he desperately resisted the overwhelming urge to knock that stupid smile off Virgil's face.

"I actually have plans with my mum, Hendo," Trent lied. He just wanted out of here as soon as possible. He knew exactly what they wanted to talk to him about but he had been rather keen on avoiding the subject. However, after what he had just done to Virgil on training had left Hendo with little choice.  
Trent had forced his hand by being so reckless. All of his emotions were out in the open now, for everyone to see.  
"It wasn't a request, mate, text her you'll be a bit late," Hendo told him sternly. Trent faked a text to someone random and slid his phone back in his pocket.  
"Sit," Milly said, his voice low and hushed as if he was keeping a secret.

Trent obeyed and awaited the verdict, feeling an awful lot like he was facing a wrathful tribunal. Hendo and Milly were still standing across from him, arms crossed, grimaces on their faces. Hendo spoke first, as Trent knew he would, first captain's rights and all that. "Trent, what you did today was completely unacceptable, do you understand? You could have broken his ankle for fuck's sake," he bristled, steam coming from his ears.  
Milly laid a hand on his arm to soothe him and took over as the good cop of the two. "We don't wanna be patronizing arseholes, mate, but you _know_ bloody well that you were bang out of line. What you did could have cost us the league. What if you'd seriously injured Virgil? Did you even consider the ramifications of your actions?"

Trent felt incredibly small and vulnerable, sitting there facing his captains. "I didn't mean to hurt him, not really,"  
"Now that's a bloody lie, right there," Hendo sneered, shaking his head in disbelief. "You _definitely_ intended to hurt him. You need to get your emotions under control, mate. You were willing to risk Virgil's ankles just because you're seething with jealousy, you're literally consumed by it,"

That statement was like taking a ball to the gut. _They_ _knew_. Of course, they knew. Trent had seriously assumed he'd hid it well but there was no fooling his captain and vice-captain. They knew him far too well and they saw everything. Knew the team's inner circle better than anyone else.  
Feeling cornered he truly wanted to deny it, claim they were being crazy lunatics for even suggesting he was jealous but he was fed up with pretending he wasn't helplessly and pathetically in love with Andy. Besides, they already knew so why bother? "Does everyone know?" fuck's sake, why was his voice quivering like that? He sounded so bloody vulnerable. As awfully exposed as he felt.  
Milly's blue eyes softened a tad and he sat down beside him and patted his knee comfortingly. "I'm not sure, mate. They might. No one's talking about it if that's what's bugging you. It's not like they're gossiping about it behind your back. If they had we'd known it,"

Hendo sat on his other side and finally seemed to recall that he was actually quite fond of him, the stern look melting down like snow. "We're not trying to make you uncomfortable or to out you, Trent. We're just worried about you, that's all. You usually keep a pretty good lid on your emotions but lately, they're all over the place. And that's not our business until it is. When you accidentally on purpose nearly injure the best defender we have it becomes our job to intervene.  
Kloppo wanted to chide you for it but I convinced him to let us sort it. Teach you a lesson ourselves. But I know you're clever enough to know when you're in the wrong. Apologize to Virgil and we consider it forgotten. As long as you promise to never go after him like that again,"

Trent bowed his head, swallowing his upcoming tears away. He dreaded the question that was burning on his lips. "Do you think they're shagging?"  
Hendo exasperated loudly. "Trent-"  
"Tell me, do you two think they're shagging or not? Tell me if I'm imagining things!"  
"Are you sure you want us to answer that?" Milly inquired cautiously, a worried frown gliding over his face.  
"No, but tell me anyway,"  
His captains exchanged a brief, measured glance before Hendo decided to put him out of his misery. "We're not sure actually, we reckon they _might_ be shagging but we don't have any proof. Also, Virg has a missus,"  
"So? Like that means anything, coming from you," Trent spat out. "You have a missus too and that doesn't stop you from climbing into bed with Ads so don't be sanctimonious now,"

The shocked expression that slid over Hendo's face was nearly comical. Trent chuckled humorlessly. "Oh that's shocking that is, you seriously thought I didn't know about it? I see you too, you know. Hard truths cut both ways, bro,"  
"Trent, you're way out of line, mate," Milly chided.  
"Why? I'm not wrong and I say whatever I like,"  
"You're being a bloody brat, be responsible, act your age and show your captain some respect," Milly sounded an awful lot like Trent's granddad.

Hendo kept lingering in that pensive, brooding silence for nearly half a minute before he finally parted his lips and spoke. "You're right. I am shagging Adam. But my missus has known about it since the start. Other than that it's none of your bloody business who I choose to take into my bed. You will apologize to Virgil, today and whatever you do about your feelings for Robbo is up to you. I would tell him if I were you, but that's just me,"  
"Tell him? Are you _completely_ mental?"  
Hendo shrugged his shoulders and cocked an eyebrow. "Not that I know. What do you have to lose?"

Trent flung his hands in the air as he rose to his feet and started pacing nervously at the prospect. "Oh well gee, I don't know. Only my best friend! If he doesn't feel the same he'll never talk to me ever again and if he's fucking Virgil he won't care about how I feel, now will he? I can't lose him. He's...special to me,"  
"You could just say you love him, we won't judge ya," Milly smiled knowingly.  
He could, if only he was brave like they were. Trent wasn't half as courageous as he pretended to be on the pitch, not when it came to his romantic life. Or lack thereof. He'd tried to move on from Andy by going on dates with girls but he kept them at bay because he couldn't force himself to be attracted to them. Couldn't bear it to kiss them. He wanted Andy and no other. And if he couldn't have him then neither could Virgil. "I can't,"

"It's normal to be scared, mate. Baring your heart to the person you love is bloody terrifying, trust me I know," Hendo sympathised. "Took me years to finally admit to myself that I loved Ads and then when I did I somehow had to find the balls to tell him about it,"  
"How did you do it?" Trent asked, genuinely interested.  
"Funnily enough, I didn't have to. After winning in Madrid last year and getting pissed at the party he snogged me when we met in the bathroom. We never spoke about it, not really, never declared our love for one another. Didn't have to. It just happened, like gravity pulling us together you know?"  
"So you're suggesting I do the same? Take him to a club, get him shitfaced and then snog him out of the blue?"  
"I'm not _suggesting_ or advising anything, you were the one who asked me what had happened, if you recall. You should follow your heart Trent, not your head. That's the only advice I want to give you on this matter. The heart knows what the mind ignores,"  
"Is that some corny line from one of your treasured Alicia Keys songs?" Trent grinned, winking coyly at his captain and close friend. He felt horrible about what he'd said to him and this was his shabby manner of apologizing.  
Hendo cradled his arm around his shoulders, holding him tight to his side. "Nope, this one is all me, on the house so to say,"  
"Ingenious," Trent snorted dryly.  
"Oh shove off, you brat,"  
"I'm sorry," Trent choked out, voice dry and haughty in his throat. "For what I said to you and what I did to Virgil,"  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. Consider yourself forgiven. Now get out of here, you have plans and we have to meet the boss in ten minutes,"

Trent hugged both of them goodbye and when his captains went back inside for some club business he made his way into the garage where he was greeted by an unexpected face. Virgil was leaning on top of his car, his phone tethered to his hand. "I waited for you," he said ominously and for a split second, Trent feared that Virgil would kick his arse for what he'd done to him.  
"I can see that,"  
"Robbo went home," Virgil said, very matter of factly as if Trent had asked about his whereabouts. "Ummm okay,"  
"I'm not mad at you,"  
Now that was a surprise to Trent. "Oh, why not?"  
"You're a dog who won't share his bowl right? I get it. I see you looking. I've seen it for weeks. Three is a crowd, right?"  
"Seriously, what the hell are you going on about?"  
"I'm talking about our lovely _Braveheart_ , as you know damn well. You're super frigging jealous he's spending so much time with me and not you. You keep trying to, you know, come up between us during training when we hang out. It's not very subtle, Trent. You're really territorial about him. He has you so crazy that you nearly cut my ankle off just because I gave him a hug today,"  
"You would call that hugging? I'd call that flirting, you were basically snogging him on the middle of the pitch!"  
"And there he is," Virgil smirked, seemingly satisfied that he had provoked Trent into submission. Tricked him into admitting what he had tried to conceal so poorly. "There's the green monster that almost tackled my leg off,"

Trent grew increasingly frustrated with Virgil's infuriating smugness and had to take a breath before he would say or do something he would regret later. "You shagging him?" well too late, he thought grimly.   
"And how is that any of _your_ business, Trent?" Virgil was just being cruel now. Prolonging his suffering. "Just say it, please,"  
Virgil finally took pity on him. "I'm not fucking him. I did kiss him once, a while ago. But he wasn't impressed if you can believe it. And I'm an excellent kisser just so you know,"

For one blissful moment, Trent had felt immensely relieved when Virgil said he wasn't shagging Andy but then he claimed they'd snogged and his stomach felt uncomfortably queasy, bile rising in the back of his throat. "So, you're not-"  
"Nope,"  
"Then why-"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you keep flirting with him all the time! You can't fucking keep your hands off him. Why would you do that if he's not into you?"  
"Did you ever think that I just like affection Trent? I _"flirt"_ with nearly everyone around me. I'm a hugger and I like to touch my friends. I touch you too don't I? Doesn't mean shit,"  
Trent wasn't convinced yet. "But then why kiss him if you weren't into him?"  
"Believe it or not but it was mostly an accident. I hugged him and he went right and I went left and we accidentally pushed our lips together. He immediately pulled back though and said he wasn't into me, so don't sweat it. It was awkward for a while but now we have a laugh about it and eventually, we moved on,"  
"I wanna believe you but I just-"  
"Don't. Why not?"  
"I just hate seeing you two together all the time, joking around, sticking to each other like glue. I _hate_ it. It makes me sick to my stomach. I can't fucking stand it," Trent blurted out, spitting hotly on the pavement.

Ironically, his true quarrel wasn't with Virgil, funnily enough, nor with Andy. It was with himself. He loathed himself for not being able to move on from Andy, no matter how hard he tried. He considered himself weak for pining and lusting after someone who didn't return his love. But no matter his desperate attempts to get it together, the insistent knot in his chest persevered whenever he was around Andy. The need to be closer to him persisted.  
And Virgil constantly placing his hands all over him only added insult to injury. And so Trent had lost his cool and finally snapped today, tackling Virgil so hard he nearly broke his ankle in the process.  
He genuinely regretted it, unable to forgive himself for his own weakness towards his third captain.

But sadly, he wasn't like Virgil, all calm and collected all the fucking time. He lost his temper when he feared he would lose the one person he loved more than anyone else in the world and therefore he had acted out and put the team at risk.  
It had to end now. Before something horrible might happen. They were nearly twenty points lose from City, they were so close to their first title in thirty years now. Trent was a Red through and through, he would never forgive himself if his own envy would lead to serious trouble for his club.  
What he had done to Virgil was immensely careless and stupid. If he had seriously injured Virgil they would all be in deep shit. But things hadn't been as bad as they looked.  
It was just a bruise that would heal in time for the Southampton game.

Virgil laid his hands on top of Trent's biceps, forcing their eyes to meet. "I'm sorry, bro. I didn't know how you really felt about him until today. I thought you just had a crush on him but when you tackled me I knew it was much more than that. So I'm sorry for pissing you off like that,"  
"I'm sorry too, for nearly breaking your ankle. I was out of line. I put the squad at risk over my petty feelings,"  
"Don't say that. Your feelings are _valid_ okay. I shouldn't have provoked you like that. There's nothing you need to say sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you,"  
"Well, that's not what Hendo and Milly said," Trent chuckled.  
"Well, screw them. I'm your captain too and I say you're forgiven and I really hope you can forgive me,"  
Trent smiled at him, suddenly remembering that when he wasn't all over Andy, he was actually quite fond of the tall Dutchman. Virgil was good fun and always had your back when you needed him. He was a good captain, caring and stern and he gave good directions to their line of defence.  
In a way, he was a bit like Hendo. Not as gentle as Gini or dryly fun like Milly but cool, confident and collected. Balanced. Stoic. Strong. 

"You're a good captain, you know,"  
Virgil's renowned cocky smirk returned to his lips. "Oh, I know,"  
"Just not a very modest one,"  
"We all have our flaws, even me. But do you forgive me?" Virgil insisted, wrapping Trent into one of his famed bear hugs.  
"Yes, now let go of me, you big oaf. You're suffocating me!"  
When Virgil released him he grabbed his phone and started typing. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm telling Robbo to go to your place as soon as possible,"  
Trent nearly knocked the iPhone from his hands but Virgil raised his hands so high that he couldn't bloody reach it. "What! Why? Put that away,"  
"Nope, you need to tell him, today because I'm done with your shit,"  
"What is up with everyone today? Stick your nose into someone else's business. First Hendo and Milly telling me I have to tell him and now you, stay the fuck out of my personal life!"  
"You're scared, I won't send the text, don't worry," Virgil assured him, sounding awfully concise while he put the phone away. "No need to be scared, bro. He likes you too,"  
Trent must have misheard. He refused to believe that he'd heard that right. "What???"

"Robbo, he likes you. A lot. You're literally _all_ he talks about, man. All the fucking time. All I hear is _'Trent this and Trent that.'_ It's making my ears bleed, bro. He's just not sure how to deal with it, you know? Not sure you're even gay, so he pretends it's nothing but I see him,"  
"Well, I'm not gay, Virg. I like lasses too," Trent said defensively.  
"Hey no judgement from me dude, I don't care if you're gay, bi, pansexual, whatever. I come from the first country ever to legalize gay marriage, remember? If you are just into men I would never say anything against that. I'm a liberal, bro, not a conservative,"  
"I've never done it," Trent blurted out. He felt shameful heat rising to his cheeks. Fucking hell, why had he just admitted that? Things were going from bad to worse.  
"Never done anal sex? Well, that can be-"  
"No, I've never done _it_. With anyone," Trent had already tumbled halfway down the rabbit hole anyway, why turn back now? It felt oddly liberating to admit it.  
"Wait, you're telling me you're a virgin?"

Trent nodded thickly, a tear prickling in his eye. He eventually managed to swallow it down. Virgil sensed his overwhelming emotions going haywire and wrapped an arm around him. "Does anyone know about this?"  
"Besides my brother Tyler only Joe, I accidentally told him after too many drinks. Apparently, he never told you,"  
"If he promised to keep it quiet he would never betray your trust, you should know that. I know you love to pick on him but he's one hell of a guy,"  
"I know that I think we all love that boring old tosser,"  
"Andy's never had sex with a man either, he told me,"  
When he saw Trent frown angrily at him he said, "What? He never said it was a secret. _Technically_ I'm not breaking his trust,"

"Sort of feels like you are though, innit?" Trent felt bound to stick up for Andy and furiously disentangled himself from Virgil's grasp. "Down boy, all I was trying to say that maybe he feels just as insecure about all of this as you,"  
"I cannot believe you just told me that, you should have left that up to him,"  
"Don't get all mad, I'm just trying to help you two out,"  
"I am mad! And you did betray his trust! You know what? I take it back, you're a rubbish excuse for a captain," Trent sneered hotly. "Oh come on-"  
"No Virg, I don't wanna hear it. I'm going home, I don't wanna see you right now,"  
Virgil clasped onto his light blue training vest. "Trent, I didn't mean to-"  
"I don't care, you failed. I know you were trying to help but telling me that was a bitch move. Now let go of me or I'll break your ankle for real," he threatened, balling his quivering fists at his side.  
Virgil released him quickly, clearly rattled by Trent's fury, which pleased him. He turned on his heels and nearly ran to his grey Mercedes Benz. He drove off without looking back.  
He knew there was only one place he could go right now.

As he turned the steering wheel he heard his phone ring several times but he hadn't bothered to put it on handsfree and was in no mood to hear Virgil's poor attempts to apologize. It was only a short distance to the house and when he parked his car in front of the driveway he sighed. Feeling miserable and lost.  
He opened the gate with his borrowed keypad and drove up to the villa.  
He'd been given the key for emergencies but he figured this was a big one. After parking his car he reached for the doorbell, pressing it around twelve times, impatient as ever. What was taking him so long?

When the door finally slid open Trent launched himself over the threshold and into Joe's arms before he could contain himself, nearly knocking both of them to the floor. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you, bro? Hmm? What's the matter?"  
Trent could no longer hold his tears back, they were seeping quietly from his eyes as he stood there in Joe's comforting embrace. "Oi, talk to me, Trent? You're sort of scaring me,"  
But Trent couldn't speak. His voice was lost in his engulfing wave of self-pity. He'd been holding everything in for so long that now that he'd unscrewed the lid off his heart he threatened to drown in it. He was trapped inside himself. Trent never cried but now that he'd started there was no stopping it.  
Joe just stood there like a statue, all calm and poise and decided to just let him sob for a while, his hands trailing soothingly over his back. It helped, some. To know what he wasn't completely alone.

When his tears had finally dried and he found his footing again he let Joe escort him towards the living room, sitting him down on his sofa as he went into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. "What happened with you and Virgil?" Joe quipped as he handed Trent his glass.  
"How did you- oh, of course, he bloody called you,"  
"He was worried about you, bro. He said you had a fight and that you were really upset. He figured you might come here. I have to text him you're here and that you're all right,"  
"No, you don't. Let him suffer a while longer,"  
"Trent, what the hell? You're being cruel. It doesn't look good on you,"  
"He deserves it. Trust me,"  
"What did he do then? Hmm?"

Trent told him everything that had happened that afternoon, the conversation he had with Hendo and Milly and what Virgil had told him in the garage. "Fuck's sake, if I had known Virgil was this bad at keeping secrets I would have never told him I'm still a virgin. He's probably put it in the team app by now. He's obviously bloody shit at keeping secrets,"  
"He would never do that, look I get why you're so angry but you're not giving him enough credit now. He was trying to help you and Robbo out. You two are like a revolving door, you keep going in circles and we're all just waiting for it to stop turning and for you two to get a clue,"  
Trent blinked, mesmerized by Joe's words. "What?"  
"Do I seriously need to spell it out for you? And here I thought you were clever,"  
"Do you know anything?"  
"More than you, apparently,"  
"Tell me!"  
"No, talk to Robbo yourself if you wanna know. I already said plenty for you to figure it out,"  
Trent sighed, deflated, still firmly unwilling to believe that Andy actually returned his affections. "Can we just play some Fifa for a bit?"  
Joe's lips twitched up. "Sure, whatever you want, bro. I can also grab the chessboard if you like,"

That was precisely why Trent loved being at Joe's place. Joe was easygoing and was pretty much up for anything. Trent felt that he was one of the few people that he could completely be himself with.  
He was close to Joe, always had been. Sure he picked on him non-stop but that was only because he was so incredibly fond of him. Trent always bullied the people he loved the most. Joe made you feel at home. Safe. Accepted. He didn't judge. "No offence mate, but you're quite _horrible_ at chess,"  
"I know, but at least you can beat me at something and right now it seems like you could use a win, one way or another,"  
Trent felt a wave of fondness course through his heart. "You're a great mate, you know?"  
"Oh, I do know. I deserve a medal for putting up with your crap all the time," Joe winked.

He wandered into the conservatory to retrieve the chessboard and set it down on the end table, taking a seat across from Trent. "There is a catch though,"  
"Right, I should have known. I'm not calling Robbo,"  
"Fine, but you _are_ texting Virgil to let him know that you're here and that you're all right,"  
"Joseph! Cut it out!"  
"Nope, do it otherwise no chess for you, and don't call me that, you know I hate it,"  
"Right, off to blackmail are you?"  
"All is fair in love and war innit?"  
"I thought you were on my side but I guess you're still Virgil's bitch boy,"  
"Don't talk to me like that. Send the bloody text and get it over with, I'm not joking,"

Trent begrudgingly did as he was told mostly to appease Joe and then focused his attention to the board, picking up the white side as usual. He beat Joe in twelve moves, which for Joe's poor, amateur form wasn't half bad. Trent usually did it in under ten moves but his mind was so scattered that it gave Joe an edge over him.  
"Another game?" he asked and Joe was happy to oblige. When Trent moved his rook his phone started ringing, scaring the shit out of both of them. _'Robbo,'_ it said on the screen. "Shit, Robbo's calling me. What do I say?"  
"Um, hello, Robbo?" Joe suggested coyly.  
"Thanks, man, big help," Trent snorted, rolling his eyes as he stuck his thumb up. He couldn't do it. Not after the complex afternoon, he'd had. Talking to him would somehow make it all real, tangible. Trent preferred to remain in denial for a while longer. And so the ringing eventually subsided, the call going to voicemail. Trent knew Andy wouldn't leave a message, he never did. "Not ready to face the music yet?" Joe inquired pensively, voice mellow and kind.  
Trent shook his head. He felt like a frozen block of ice. "Can't,"  
"That's fine, your move then,"

Trent beat him once more and around five he finally mustered up the courage to go home. Trent didn't particularly enjoy living on his own with his dog, he often found himself missing his parents and his brothers.  
They were around and especially Tyler, as his agent, spend a lot of time at his place but still, the evenings could be quiet, lonely and hard to digest.  
Andy used to come over a lot, seeing how he also lived alone but lately, Trent hadn't seen much of him. He'd wrongfully blamed Virgil for that. It did make him wonder why Andy hadn't been around if he hadn't been busy shagging Virgil. Perhaps he was dating some lass.  
Trent contemplated it the entire ride home, driving himself absolutely mad.  
When he drove up to his gate he saw a familiar car parked in front of it. Andy's Range Rover.  
The Scotsman was sitting inside, the light of his phone illuminating his face.  
Seeing Trent approaching he put the phone away and stepped out of his vehicle, leaning against the side of it, arms crossed, looking rather ticked off.

Trent swallowed severely, a large lump forming in the back of his throat. He had a nagging feeling that he was up for a long night.

_TBC......._


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Andy have a much-needed heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me forever to write, sorry about that guys. There's been a lot going on in my life so I had zero inspiration. 
> 
> I hope to post more of this pairing soon. And that you'll still like it.  
> Let me know if you do. Insecure writers like me need feedback.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <333

_Trent._

Trent felt as if the entire world was slowing down around them as he approached Andy cautiously. Unsure why he seemed so cross with him and what he was doing in front of his doorstep. Was he in trouble for what he'd said to Virgil earlier today? Or just for his reckless tackle during training. Did Andy come here to protect Virgil from him?  
The very idea sounded bizarre in his mind.  
Thankfully he didn't have too much time to linger on that as he was in Andy's space before he knew it, hesitant on how to proceed.  
"Oh good, ye're still alive. Wasn't too sure since ye couldn't be bothered to answer yer bloody phone for me. I guess I'll go home then," Andy spat out, voice laced with repressed fury.  
"Robbo-"  
"I'll see ye at training tomorrow, mate," Andy bristled, turning around to step back into his car but Trent clenched firmly onto his arm, halting him. "What's the matter, Robbo? I'm not letting you go like that. Are you...were you here to punch my face in?"

Disappointment washed over Andy's beautiful face. "Do you honestly think that I could physically hurt ye, Trent? Cause if ye do I don't wanna be best friends anymore,"

Trent kicked himself for being so stupid. For saying such idiotic things to Andy in his piss-poor anxiety to set things straight. He tightened his grip on Andy's forearm and placed his other quivering hand to his shoulder. "No, of course not. I wasn't thinking, Robbo. I'm sorry. You're the person I trust the most out of everyone in the team. I don't know what I was blabbering about. It's just....well, you looked so bloody cross with me and I was worried I was in trouble for what I did to Virgil,"  
"Oh, but ye are, believe me. I do wanna talk to ye about that. But it's not _why_ I'm here, not really,"  
"Then why are you here?" Trent preened deeply into Andy's stormy hazel eyes but for once they concealed much more than they revealed. They stood so close together that their knees were brushing together and Trent felt his sneaker touch the wheel of Andy's Rover.

"Virgil called me, said he was quite worried about ye. Said you'd left quite upset and that ye weren't answering yer phone when he called. Said I had to go check it out, make sure ye're okay. When ye didn't answer my calls either I guess I got concerned too. So that's why I came, make sure ye're all right,"  
Trent shook his head, furious that Virgil had meddled in his business once more and more so that he'd gotten Andy involved in their quarrel. "Fucking Virgil. He had no right,"  
"No right to what? Care about you?"  
"Oh fuck off, Robbo, he could care less about me, believe me,"  
"What exactly is yer problem with Virgil lately? I don't understand what's gotten yer knickers all twisted when it comes to him. Ye nearly broke his-"  
"Ankle, yes. _I know._ I heard it from Hendo and Milly too and I know I was out of line. Don't need you to remind me a third time,"  
"Why did ye do it then?"

Trent narrowed his eyes, bearing them deep into Andy's, sealing them together. "You really don't know why? Genuinely?"  
Andy shrugged evasively but Trent knew it was a facade. "No,"  
"I'm really gonna have to spit it out for you don't I?" Trent sighed, realizing that this was the moment he'd been dreaming about and simultaneously dreading for ages.  
The moment to lay himself bare for Andy. To finally own up to his impossible feelings. Perhaps he should take the Hendo and Ads route and just snog him to clarify shit for his lovely, thickheaded Scotsman.  
"He kept touching you and when he hugged you like that and I saw his hand so close to your arse I just snapped all right? There, I said it,"

Andy still wasn't fully grasping the picture, Trent could tell. His mind was desperately racing to connect the dots. "Were ye jealous that I've been spending more time with Virgil? I assure ye I'm still yer best friend, Trent, not his,"

Trent wanted to jump off a ledge. How _thick_ could Robbo be? It was as infuriating as it was endearing. Joe's words were echoing in the back of his head, _"You two are like a revolving door you keep going in circles and we're all just waiting for it to stop turning and for you two to get a clue,"_

It was high time for more drastic measures and absolute clarity, that seemed to be the only thing for it. The one way to get through to Andy.  
Trent swallowed heavily and words came pouring out of his mouth before he could hold them in. "Yeah, I was jealous. I don't want him touching you all the fucking time. I can't stand to see it. I don't want anyone touching you but me. Do you get it now?  
I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. When Virgil touches you I want to strangle him because I want you to be mine. There, happy?"

It was funny, Trent had told himself a million times that if he ever mustered the courage to tell Robbo how he actually felt that the Scot would pull back from him immediately, distancing himself from him and ending their friendship. A number of scenarios had played themselves out in his mind regarding this conversation but the one that unfolded itself in front of his face now that he'd actually told him had never crept up, not even in his wildest dreams. He'd never allowed himself to get his hopes up. Hope was a dangerous thing, especially when you had that much to lose.  
It was a perfect medicine for naive children and Trent was a realistic adult ( or so he told himself ).  
Nonetheless, it felt incredibly liberating to finally get the word out, to admit it out loud and to have no more secrets hammering down on his chest. Well, there was the whole virgin thing but one massive secret was enough for today, Trent reckoned. He didn't want Andy's mind to implode.

For now, he focused his keen eyes on the stunted look that glided over Andy's face in the aftermath of his small moment of bravery. He felt good for telling him, mostly. Although he was quite positive he'd just ruined their friendship for good, regardless of the outcome.  
Andy's shocked silence didn't exactly help with his own anxiety. He finally parted his lips and whispered, "Ye love me?"

Trent smiled and forced his tears away. He should have known he would have to spell it out for him literally for Andy to truly get it. Andy was far from stupid, he was actually quite clever but when it came to things like this you had to be as plain as you could be. "Yes, Robbo. _I love you._ More than anyone else on this fucking planet. Do you get it now or do I actually have to show you how much I want you?" he asked boldly.  
Where he had retrieved such courage was beyond his own understanding but he didn't care. He'd already tumbled through the rabbit hole anyway, might as well enjoy the free fall while he was at it. Do some sightseeing.

Perhaps it was the overwhelming warmth that had suddenly resided in Robbo's brown eyes that had encouraged him to speak his mind.  
The left-back laced their hands together and stroked Trent's fingers with his own. He was still at a loss for words, Trent could tell.  
Unable to sort his thoughts and come up with something coherent to say. Trent didn't need him to say anything though, he'd seen enough to reassure himself he'd done the right thing. That his feelings were not at all in vain as he'd expected.

"Why me though?" Andy suddenly wanted to know, his thumb brushing circles over the palm of Trent's hand.  
Trent blinked, confused. That better not meant what he thought it meant. "What do you mean?"  
"Why would ye fall in love with me of all people?"  
"Are you joking, mate?" Trent could tell by the shy look on Andy's face that he was, unfortunately, dead serious. "Why wouldn't I fall for you? You're beautiful and kind and funny as fuck. And don't even get me started on your accent because that is bloody hot.  
But most important of all: you feel like home to me and you love me for me. I tried to get over you, believe me, I did. Took lasses on dates and all that but I couldn't bring myself to forget about you. You kept haunting me like a little ghost that refused to leave me alone. Also, they didn't understand me. They didn't make me feel anything but annoyed that they weren't you. They weren't my home, Robbo. You are. And I can be yours if you like me to be,"

Andy's hands darted from Trent's to his face and cradled his cheeks lovingly. Trent felt himself spinning on his legs as he futilely tried to prepare himself for what was about to come. It was too much. He'd waited nearly three years for this.  
Longed and fantasized about it for ages so now that it was finally here it seemed borderline surreal and very anticlimactic.  
Trent was half prepared for his alarm to go off on his phone, crudely awakening him from this wonderful dream. But thankfully, the alarm didn't go off.

Instead, Andy kept moving in closer, their lips nearly touching as his thumb caressed the underline of Trent's chin. Their eyes were devouring each other. The air was nearly buzzing with electricity around them, heavy with anticipation. "I never wanted anything else than to have ye in me arms, Trent. I've always loved ye, _always_ ,"  
Closing the distance with a smile that could melt through a block of ice, Andy finally breached that final hurdle and brushed their lips together for the very first time in their lives.  
Trent tried to hold back the sob that overwhelmed him along with the rest of his raging emotions but failed badly and heard it break free as it darted up in the air. He nearly flung himself as tight as he could into Andy's arms, pressing the Scot even further up against his own car.

Andy's soft, pliant mouth tasted deliciously earthy and the two-day stubble pricked against Trent's upper lip as they kissed hungrily.  
He heard Andy gasping and moaning and he swore he felt something damp land on his cheek, suspecting a tear, its origin unclear. Andy parted his legs to let Trent step even closer to him, wrapping his left leg possessively around Trent's waist and hauling him in as close as he could.

Trent had always suspected that kissing a bloke would be totally different from kissing a lass but the only true indication was the stubble that reminded him that it was actually Andy he was kissing and not some lass in a club. Other than that Andy's lips were surprisingly soft and supple, none other than a girl's lips.  
Sure, the strong hands that engulfed him were an obvious change and the lack of boobs and something prominent and hard sticking into his thigh were other crucial hints but mostly kissing Andy felt shockingly normal, as contradicting as they seemed.  
As if they'd been doing this for ages. Familiar even. It wasn't a clumsy kiss as Trent had feared it might be due to his own inexperience, it was a kiss that seemed to swallow them both in the best possible manner. A kiss without an ending.

When Andy parted his lips further and sneakily slipped his tongue into Trent's warmth it got even better and more consuming. Andy was as brilliant at French kissing as he was at making runs up and down the pitch, giving lovely assists and making funny fan videos with Milly arguing about something arbitrary like tea biscuits, pineapple on pizzas and ranking shitty Christmas movies.  
Trent had secretly watched those videos on a loop whenever he missed Andy and sat alone in his house feeling sorry for himself that they couldn't be together. But apparently Andy had felt the same all along, unbelievable as it seemed.

But then why had he been pulling away from him so much lately? It didn't add up and before he could stop himself his mind started to obsess once again, so loudly apparently that Andy pulled back, finally breaking the kiss and frowned at him. "Why are ye thinking so loudly? What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, I just don't get it,"  
Andy's sturdy fingers slid underneath his shirt and ghosted over Trent's clavicle, making him shiver. "Don't get what?"  
"Why you were pulling away from me so often lately if you were in love with me too. It doesn't make much sense if you ask me. Why you were all over Virgil and pretty much ignored me. Care to explain?"

Andy's fingers froze to Trent's shoulderblade and he exasperated loudly, looking downright miserable at the sudden shift of topic. He retrieved his hands and laced them shieldingly against his own chest. "I'd hoped that wouldn't come up but I should have known better, I suppose,"  
"Yeah, you should have," Trent gleamed, laying his hand on Andy's folded ones to comfort him.  
Andy looked immensely uncertain all of the sudden and Trent didn't care for it, not one bit. He wanted him to be happy and safe to speak his mind no matter what happened with them. For him to be free to be himself. "Talk to me, please Robbo. I won't be cross, I promise you,"

Andy inhaled deep and briefly pressed his forehead against Trent's before murmuring, "I was bloody insecure, Trent. About how I felt about ye. I just, I couldn't wrap me mind around the idea that there was something real between us. And I didn't wanna spoil our relationship by telling you so I decided to pull back a little,"  
When he saw Trent's sarcastic expression he corrected himself quickly, "All right, a lot. I pulled back a lot, okay? I know it. I turned to Virgil instead of you.  
It was easier than being around ye and constantly feeling like a coward for not sorting myself out. I've never been with a man, ye see. I have no frigging clue how to do any of this. I mean, I knew I wanted ye but I didn't care to act on it, I was too terrified ye'd never look at me without hating me for it. That ye couldn't return my feelings and that it would ruin all we had. And then Ox told me-"

Trent's ears piqued up instantly. Oh no, what kind of bullshit had Ox been stirring up this time? He was always meddling in everyone's shit, whether he meant to or not. "What did he say to you?"

"That he and Perrie saw ye in a club, kissing some blond lass,"  
Ah shit, Trent barely recalled anything from that night due to his excessive drinking. Yes, he vaguely remembered shards of going to the club with Tyler and snogging some blond with an impossibly tight red dress but that was pretty much it. What was her name again? Josie? Julie? Jenny? Something like that.  
All he knew was that she was a smoker which disgusted him and overall not a very great kisser.  
Also, he couldn't get Andy out of his mind during the kiss, as usual.  
He'd called it off quickly, brushing her off with a sorry excuse and escaped back to the VIP room with Tyler. He hadn't even seen Ox and Perrie there that night but apparently they'd seen him.

He felt bad about it but it was in the past now, no use in crying over spilt milk. The only thing he could do was assure Andy that it had meant nothing and that he was the only one that had ever been on his mind. He reckoned that Joe would be proud of how mature he was handling all of this. Trent cupped Andy's cheek and forced their eyes to meet, insistent in making his point. "Yeah, I was there and yes I snogged some lass.  
I tried pretty much everything I could to get you off my mind and to move on. But I can't even remember her name, Robbo and I only kissed her for a minute before I broke it off and slipped away. I couldn't get your face from emerging into my head as usual. I didn't want her. She was just a distraction because I was so miserable I couldn't have you. It meant nothing,"  
Andy was visibly relieved. "So ye never slept with her?"

Now they were somehow landing on the second secret Trent tried so desperately to keep. But in hindsight, he didn't see the point in keeping it anymore. He wanted to tell Andy everything he liked. Spilling your secrets felt strangely freeing. "No Robbo, I never slept with her. Nor with anyone else by the way,"  
Andy's eyes widened with disbelief. "Hang on, you've never-"  
"Nope,"  
"Not ever? Not even like oral sex?"  
"Well, I did a bit of experimenting in my teens sure but not much more no. I wanted to but each time I tried something just felt off and I froze. So no, I've never had sex and I definitely have no experience with having sex with men. I hope you don't mind,"  
Andy shook his head reassuringly and held onto his cheeks with his impossibly warm hands. "Don't be silly, of course, I won't hold it against ye. I've not had sex with a man either so in a way, I'd be a virgin too. I just want ye to know that there's no pressure all right? We won't do anything ye don't wanna do, ever. We'll take it slow and I want ye to feel good and for us to enjoy it. Ye mean too much to me to rush this. I'm glad ye told me about this. Thank you for trusting me,"

Trent leaned in and laid a haughty kiss to Andy's welcoming lips. "Of course I trust you, no one more than you as I said before. Thanks for not judging me,"  
"Does anyone else know about it?"  
"Only my brother, Joe and Virgil but I told him by mistake today,"  
"Hmmm, I see. Well, as comfy as the hood of my car is shall we go inside? It's going to rain soon,"  
"How do you always know that so certain?"  
"I'm from Scotland, darling. I can read the clouds better than anyone else in the world. I'm never wrong am I?" Andy sniggered coyly, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Trent's cold nose. Trent unlocked his gate and Andy followed his car through it, parking it up the driveway.  
Andy took his hand as they wandered up to his front door and even though it seemed like a small gesture Trent felt it was the most romantic moment they'd shared in their entire relationship so far. Holding hands. It was quite intimate, especially when you laced your fingers together and held on for dear life like Andy was doing. Trent's heart was fluttering happily in his chest.

When he shut the door behind them and pulled Andy inside the clouds opened up and rain started pouring down heavily, knocking hard onto the windows. Andy smirked content. "Told ye,"  
"Don't be arrogant like that, it doesn't look good on you," Trent scoffed. "Working-class heroes ought to be humble, not cocky,"  
Andy brushed his training jacket off, hung it over a kitchen chair and pulled Trent into his arms. "Oh aye? You haven't seen me cocky side yet, love. Would ye like me to give ye a demonstration?"  
"If you think you can handle it at your age, old man," Trent teased, sticking his tongue out to Andy only to find the Scot suddenly surging forward and hungrily sucking it into his mouth, kissing him so wantonly that Trent saw stars. Actual fucking stars. Trent had died and floated up to heaven. He saw God through Andy's love.  
Waves of affection were coursing through his system, warming him from the tip of his crown to his toes.  
He'd never felt this safe in all his life. Andy's strong hands roaming through his hair, discovering his upper body slowly and patiently, keen on not scaring Trent off.

Trent let himself be led to his sofa by the older man and felt Andy pressing him down at the cushions, never once breaking the kiss. Andy straddled himself onto his lap, facing Trent with his arms and legs around his waist. They kissed and kissed for what could be hours or centuries for all he knew. Trent could care less. As long as Andy kept sucking on his lower lip like that driving him crazy with need, Trent had everything he needed.

Until he didn't and Andy suddenly released him. Trent slid his eyes open and glared at him, wondering why he'd suddenly stopped. "Aren't ye like horny all of the bloody time then?"  
Trent cackled loudly and ogled at his predominant erection, cocking his eyebrow. "What the fuck do you think? Course I bloody am,"

"But I'm sure lasses have offered themselves up to ye all the time ever since you made the team so then why did you never just shut your eyes and get it over with?"  
Trent sighed deflated and he could tell Andy was regretting bringing it up. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm not judging ye, I was just a wee bit curious, I swear,"

"I don't know, I thought about it and once I nearly did it, just before you came to Liverpool but just when I was about to-you know-I choked. It was just some lass I met at a party and I guess I just wanted it to mean something special, as cheesy at that sounds.  
And she meant nothing to me. So I snuck out of there with a piss poor excuse and that was that. And then you arrived and flipped my whole life upside down and after I'd met you the thought of having my first time with anyone but you became as unthinkable as it was unbearable so I stayed a virgin, shocking as it may be. Pathetic right?"  
Andy shook his head dismissively. "That is not the word I would use. I would call it romantic,"  
"Well you would, because you're clearly a hopeless romantic,"  
"Aye, I sure am. In fact, I'll show ye exactly how romantic I can be," Andy promised with a sly wink.  
Trent felt a massive grin appear on his face. "I can't wait,"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to because this has been super good fun but I'm starving. Shall we order in? Unless ye like me to go home," Andy teased, rising himself half up from Trent's lap, pretending to leave.  
Trent beat him to it and pulled him back into his arms faster than Mo Salah could sprint. "Don't you fucking dare. Tonight you're all mine,"  
Andy nuzzled his face happily in the nook of Trent's neck, placing soft kisses to the warm skin, making Trent quiver uncontrollably. "Hmm, I can't wait," Andy mimicked before making his way up and capturing Trent's lips with his own again. An hour later they finally released each other to order some food.

_TBC......_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw that Trent is quite good at chess so I wanted to incorporate that into this one. Also, I'm quite fond of Joe and while I have no clue if they're good friends or not in my story they are. I know Trent picks on Joe a lot but I think they're close. 
> 
> This was just a little intro, more to come soon. I always like to put some background stories and feelings in my characters.  
> Hope you guys liked it, let me know. Notes and kudos give me life. <333


End file.
